


It Takes a Village

by lexthewreck



Series: Learning to Love Freely, Starring Little Bruce [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: With Thor and Coulson in the tower once more, it's time for Bruce and Tony to let them in on the group secret. They all also decide it's a good time for everyone to get comfortable with Brucie and for Brucie to get comfortable with them. When Bruce gets sick while in Little Space and Tony's hectic schedule calls him away, the team will have to help Brucie without Tony's guidance.NOT ABANDONED! THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED. I've just had a LOT going on.





	1. An Early Morning Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clymenestra (Reesachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clymenestra+%28Reesachan%29).



> Sorry for the delay in getting this fic out, but a lot of things have been going on, not limited to but including the mass editing of this series (and if you haven't reread at least Confessions and Discoveries yet, you probably should). Anyway, this installment of the series was inspired by a comment by Reesachan on chapter four of Babysitting, and I thought it was one of the cutest things ever, so I had to write it.
> 
> Like when I was working on Babysitting, I'm not yet sure how long this will be. I'm mostly just playing it by ear.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning wake up call, presents, and science v sleep.

The rumble of thunder woke Bruce from his tentative sleep. His eyes blinked open, revealing the flashing of lightning on the wall just before thunder sounded again. The shadow of rain drops on the window were cast on the wall. The sound of thunder came again.

Bruce turned over in bed to face Tony, who was looking back at Bruce blearily. They didn’t say anything, just pulled the other closer and tried to go back to sleep. Bruce’s head was tucked under Tony’s chin, Tony’s arms wrapped around Bruce. Bruce’s arms were curled between their bodies, one hand cupped protectively over the arc reactor through the thin cotton of the shirt Tony had worn to bed. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce’s hair, and Bruce let out a little contented hum, closing his eyes.

Another clap of thunder filled the air, this one more powerful than the others, loud enough that the other guy sat up and took notice, giving a warning growl within Bruce, who focused on his breathing and tried to reassure the other guy that it was only thunder, not guns, that they were safe. Tony’s arms tightened around Bruce.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said quietly. When Tony grunted in acknowledgement, J.A.R.V.I.S continued, “My readings suggest that this storm is not one of natural creation.”

Tony sighed, the exhale stirring Bruce’s curls. “Looks like the resident thunder god is back,” he murmured before sitting up, making Bruce give a disgruntled humph at being moved and the sudden absence of Tony’s warmth. Tony chuckled.

Bruce sat up as well and rubbed eyes before glaring at the wall. He yawned and stretched slightly. “J.A.R.V.I.S., what time is it?”

“It is 3:57 A.M., Dr. Banner.”

Bruce groaned and put his face in his hands. It was much too early for this.

Tony was up and moving around the room, changing into jeans and a different T-shirt and sliding on shoes. “Come on, Brucie. Someone’s gotta welcome Point Break home.” He lay out some clothes for Bruce on the bed before slipping from the room, presumably to the roof.

Bruce allowed himself another few moments of sullenness before getting dressed and following Tony. He ran into Clint in the elevator and was a little satisfied to see someone less pleased to be up than himself. They rode up to the roof in silence, still not quite awake just yet. When they were released onto the roof, they both realized that bringing an umbrella would have been wise. They stumbled into the downpour and made their way to the others, who were already standing in the middle of the roof, staring expectantly at the sky. They all looked wide awake, the assholes. And none of them had brought umbrellas either. Great.

Bruce wormed his way between Tony and Natasha, and Clint took Natasha’s left side. Natasha gave them both a quick glance before her expression turned amused. Bruce glared at her, and Tony wrapped his left arm around Bruce, tugging him into Tony’s side. Bruce tilted his head onto Tony’s shoulder.

“This is not how I wanted to start my day,” Clint groused.

Steve looked at them all from Tony’s right and just shook his head, his lips twitching into a smile that he turned his head to hide.

Before anything else could be said, lightning struck once more, the roll of thunder on its heels, and Thor fell from the sky and landed in a crouch. “Friends!” he exclaimed jovially as he rose to his feet.

“Hey, Point Break,” Tony greeted, stepping away from Bruce for a hug. He was swept a few inches off the ground by Thor before he was set down again.

“Nice to see you again, Thor,” Steve welcomed, stepping up for his own hug as Tony moved back to Bruce’s side.

“Thor,” Natasha said politely when Steve backed away, but she didn’t approach, and Clint and Bruce were still far too tired to face one of Thor’s bone-breaking hugs.

“Ignore the two grouches over here,” Tony told Thor. “Their social skills don’t operate properly until after eight A.M. and several cups of coffee. Come on inside, out of the rain, and they’ll cheer up a bit.”

Thor’s face fell slightly in apology as the six of them headed inside. “Does my return disrupt your sleep, Friends Clint and Bruce? I am sorry; I didn’t take this into account before my departure from Asgard.” He held up the bags that had gone unnoticed in his hands. “Perhaps these gifts will be sufficient appeasement.”

The elevator let them out in the penthouse. “Ooh, presents? Gimme!” Tony said, eyes lighting up. Bruce gave Tony a little nudge, prompting the billionaire to roll his eyes and tack on, “Please.”

Thor looked at Tony in surprise at the word, but in an uncharacteristic show of tact, he didn’t comment on it. He sat the bags on the coffee table and reached inside one. He glanced at what he pulled out before handing it to Steve with a bright smile. “For you, Captain.”

“Oh, Thor, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Steve said, accepting the gift hesitantly.

“Nonsense,” Thor answered.

Everyone watched closely as Steve carefully unwrapped his gift. When he slid the wrapping paper away, Steve blinked a little in surprise. “This… Is this an Asgardian cookbook?”

“It is, indeed, Captain Rogers. My mother translated it from our language and made adjustments for the different ingredients.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, Thor, and tell your mother the same when you see her again.” He approached for another hug, which Thor gave happily.

The next gift was handed to Tony, who was not nearly so neat with the wrapping paper as Steve had been. “Okay, this… I don’t know what this is,” he admitted.

Thor laughed, “It is Asgardian technology. I thought you’d like the chance to take it apart and see how it works.”

Tony’s face brightened, and he began studying the thing. It was silver in color and shaped like a cube. Runes covered its sides, and it glowed faintly. Bruce nudged Tony again. “Thanks, Point Break,” Tony said.

“You are welcome, Friend Tony.” Thor dug through the bag again. He handed this present to Clint.

“Asgardian booze? I knew you loved me,” Clint said with a pleased smirk, making Natasha roll her eyes.

Thor moved onto the next bag, and the present he retrieved was handed to Bruce.

“Thank you, Thor,” Bruce said before he opened the wrapping paper. “The Political History of Asgard,” he read from the cover of the book. Bruce knew he was grinning goofily, but he couldn’t seem to control his facial muscles. Maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad to be up this early. Maybe.

A gift was handed to Natasha next. She undid the wrapping efficiently and smiled slightly at the cover of the book. “It’s a murder mystery novel,” she explained to the others. “Thank you, Thor.”

“I also brought a present for the Son of Coul. Is he here presently?”

“No,” Clint said, not bothering to hide his pout. “He’s on assignment with a baby agent.”

Thor seemed to deflate slightly, but he quickly perked up. “I shall gift his trinket to him at the next available opportunity, then!” he boomed. “When shall that be?”

“Tomorrow,” Clint said. “Or, I guess, today.” Clint rubbed a hand across his face tiredly, and seeing the motion brought a yawn from Bruce.

With the reminder that a third of the team was tired, Thor declared, “I will retire to my rooms to allow my comrades to continue their slumber. I hope to see you all in a few hours to break our fasts together!” Thor swept from the room with this, his cape swinging behind him.

The others dispersed from the room, Steve deciding to keep Thor company, Natasha eager to start on her book, and Clint saying, “Sleep,” in such a way that it didn’t seem entirely appropriate for an audience.

That left Tony and Bruce, Tony still damnably awake for such a ridiculous hour, Bruce wanting to go back to bed. Tony gave Bruce a look that Bruce had long since began to link to Tony having a bad idea. “Bruce,” Tony said, his tone excited. “Science.”

“Tony,” Bruce replied, “Sleep.”

“Bruce, coffee and science,” Tony negotiated.

“Tony, cuddles and sleep,” Bruce demanded petulantly.

“But Brucie, science!” Tony whined, pulling Bruce into a hug.

“Tony, if we don’t go back to bed right now, I swear to Thor that I will go down to the lab, Hulk out, and tell him to smash every project you have going on.”

There was a moment of disbelieving silence, and then Tony said, “Sleep. Cuddles and sleep,” and began dragging Bruce back to the bedroom.

Bruce smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! I love getting feedback from you guys and hearing what you think. If you have any prompts for this series or even just this fic, let me know in a comment or on [Tumblr](https://lexthewreck.tumblr.com). Tumblr is also where you can find information about updates and rants from me about writing.


	2. The Gang's Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, conversations, and Phil's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I'm the worst. It's been over a month since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. I have a lot of projects going on at the moment.

Bruce was sipping happily at a steaming cup of coffee in the penthouse kitchen when the elevator in the living area dinged to announce someone’s arrival. Footsteps came toward the kitchen, and then Steve and Clint came into the room. Clint seemed in much better spirits than he had earlier that morning, though his eyes displayed signs of tiredness.

“Morning, Bruce,” Steve said as the doctor stood from the table and made his way to the counter.

“Good morning, Steve. Have you been up since earlier this morning?” he asked as he pulled a coffee mug from the cabinet.

“Yeah,” Steve admitted as he and Clint settled at the table. “I didn’t want to leave Thor alone right after he got back, and I don’t need as much sleep as I used to.”

Bruce nodded his understanding and walked back to the table, the coffee cup now filled to the brim. He set the cup in front of Clint and was rewarded with a worshipful expression.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Clint muttered, as he took a sip from the mug, which he held cupped carefully between both hands, steam rising to swirl around his face.

Smiling, Bruce said, “You’re welcome.” Looking back to Steve, Bruce asked, “Where’s Thor at now?”

“He’s talking to Jane on...Skype?” Steve’s voice lilted up at the end of the sentence, checking for clarification of the term and beaming when Bruce smiled and nodded. Steve continued, “She’s busy with science and won’t let him visit her, so they compromised.”

Bruce nodded again, taking a sip of his coffee as Steve began to move around the kitchen, collecting ingredients for breakfast. “Want any help?” Bruce asked.

“Um, sure.” As Bruce stood from his seat at the counter, Steve asked, “Tony not up yet?”

“He woke up again at five and muttered vaguely about half lives and energy saving before he disappeared,” Bruce informed with a small smile quirking his lips.

Steve shook his head with a small laugh. Cracking eggs into a large glass bowl, he cleared his throat. “So, um, are you going to tell Thor about...ya know?”

There was a rustling noise as Clint sat up from his slouch, and Bruce glanced over his shoulder to see that the sleep-weary expression had been replaced by one of interest. Bruce hesitated before admitting, “I hadn’t thought about it, yet, but yeah. I’ll have to see when it will work best for Tony.”

Clint piped up, saying, “Do you still want to try to get used to all of us in your Little space? Just in case?”

Bruce felt a small blush color his cheeks, but he said, “Yes. We’ll have to work it around everyone’s schedules, but Natasha said she could get us some downtime from Fury, so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” He began chopping some peppers for omelettes.

Steve clapped a soothing hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he passed behind him, and Clint said, “I talked to Phil; he won’t have any urgent assignments until next month once he gets back.”

Bruce nodded, transferring the peppers into the eggs and giving them a stir before pouring some of the mixture into the pan on the stove. “How’s that going to work? Didn’t you say that he wasn’t into ageplay at all?”

“He’s not into it, but in case of emergencies, he’s made sure he knows how to handle me, and he wants to do the same for you,” Clint answered, inhaling the dregs of his coffee and getting up to refill his cup.

A ding signaled the arrival of someone else, and Natasha entered the kitchen. “Morning,” she greeted, stealing Clint’s cup and pressing a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“Good morning,” Bruce and Steve chorused. Clint pouted and retrieved another mug and filled it with coffee, clutching it to his chest protectively, watching Natasha with a wary eye. Natasha merely smirked.

“What are we talking about?” she asked, sitting at the counter.

“Assimilating Little Bruce to the rest of the team,” Clint answered, resuming his seat beside her.

Natasha nodded, sipping her coffee. While Bruce and Steve continued about making breakfast, she said, “Give me an idea of when it’ll be best for you, Bruce, and I’ll talk to Fury, get him to assign some other team to any disasters that may arise.”

“Thanks, Natasha. I’ll let you know after I talk to Thor.” Bruce gave her a smile.

They were quiet after that, Steve and Bruce cooking, Natasha and Clint enjoying their coffee. When the food was finished, Bruce said, “J.A.R.V.I.S., would you please call up Thor and Tony? And tell Tony that it isn’t optional, and I will drag him out myself if necessary.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” the A.I. replied, a satisfaction to his tone, which was normal when he got to see to it that Tony ate, slept, or otherwise took care of himself.

Clint began to set the table, and Natasha followed after him, pouring juice.

Thor surfaced first, with a loud roar of, “Friends! I hope this morn finds you well! I apologize again for waking you so early.”

Steve smiled and assured, “It’s fine, Thor; don’t worry about it.”

“What a marvelous feast you have prepared! Fit for Asgardian royalty!”

Bruce smiled at Thor’s general Thor-ness, having missed the god while he was away. “Sit down, and we’ll have it on the table in a minute.” He and Steve moved everything from the pans and onto serving plates and bowls.

Tony appeared finally, looking ragged and absent-minded but excited, the way he did when he had left his mind in the lab. He focused long enough to give Bruce a kiss, a small, chaste peck on the lips, and Bruce smiled. Tony sat at the table, still not entirely there, his thoughts clearly still on whatever idea he was playing with in the workshop.

When Bruce and Steve sat, everyone began to dig into the food, passing the plate of bacon, and the bowl of eggs, and the like. They made pleasant chatter, Thor dominating the conversation by regaling them with tales of his homeland. Tony was uncharacteristically silent, and Bruce planned on leaving him be so long as he continued to eat, but when Tony began drawing equations in fruit dip, Bruce drew the line and squeezed Tony’s knee under the table.

“Wha-” Tony said, before snapping out of it, letting his gaze fall on Bruce and focus. “Sorry,” he said, expression sheepish. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce again. “How are you?” he asked, voice low, only for the two of them to hear.

“Fine,” Bruce answered in the same low tone as the conversation continued around them. “How about you?”

“Better now,” was the reply, and Bruce gave a fond roll of his eyes at the cliche.

Lowering his voice further, Bruce said, “Remember that thing we need to talk to Thor about?”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly. “When?” he asked.

“After breakfast, I guess, if that’s okay with you,” Bruce said, a bit hesitant and nervous.

Tony nodded and squeezed Bruce’s hand above the table, shooting him a reassuring smile before joining in on the rest of the table’s conversation, picking at the food on his plate.

Bruce let the others’ words and voices wrap around him, soothing him: Thor’s vibrating baritone, Steve’s low, interested queries, Clint’s light banter, Tony’s careless, innocent snark, Natasha’s playful tone, higher than the rest. There was an empty spot at the table for Phil, but he would be back by lunch, and the little family would be together again. Bruce felt his worry ease, knowing that it wasn’t likely that Thor would take the news terribly, that Thor cared for them all and that wouldn’t change just because of Bruce’s...tendencies, for lack of a better word.

* * *

Thor’s confusion was evident on his face. “You mean to say that in addition to the Hulk, you can also turn into a child, Friend Bruce?”

Clint visibly held back a snort, his features wrinkling slightly, Bruce ignored him, squeezing Tony’s hand and replying to Thor, “Not exactly. Physically, I stay the same. It’s a mental and emotional change, not really a bodily one.”

Thor frowned. “So you desire to be treated as a babe, and you will act like one, but you won’t look like one?”

“That- That’s fairly accurate,” Bruce said, blinking slightly.

Though obviously confused, Thor didn’t seem disapproving. “Why do you wish this?”

Bruce shrugged. He’d long given up trying to explain it to himself. “It’s just the way I am. I like Indian food and the color purple and sometimes I like to just be taken care of.”

Thor nodded, not truly understanding but accepting, and Bruce leaned into Tony’s side. “And the Man of Iron’s role in this is as your caregiver?”

“Now you’re gettin’ it, Point Break,” Tony agreed.

Thor went silent a moment, thinking. A frown shaped his lips, and then he asked, “But what would happen if you were away when Friend Bruce…” He went silent as he searched for the correct terminology.

“Went into Little space?” Natasha offered.

“Yes, that,” Thor said gratefully. “What would you do in those circumstances?”

“That’s the other thing we wanted to talk about,” Tony said. “We want to give Bruce in his Little space a chance to get used to the team, that way if I get called away on a business trip or otherwise am unavailable, one of you would be able to help him.”

That made Thor beam. “I would be happy to help! When shall this exercise take place?”

“Say the word, and I’ll get Pepper to clear my schedule for whenever you’re all free,” Tony added.

“Is Pepper going to be a problem?” Natasha asked, clearly thinking of the time Bruce had been Little and Pepper had shown up unexpectedly.

“I’ll tell her we’re all busy team-building, which isn’t technically a lie, and get J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate some Pepper-proof protocols. Or Agent can talk her down.” Tony ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, and Bruce smiled and cuddled closer. “Short of a Stark Industries meltdown, nothing's draggin' me away from Brucie,” he said firmly, making Bruce smile and earning Tony one of Natasha’s approving glances.

“I’ll make the call, then,” the spy said before leaving the room.

* * *

 

They were all in the penthouse when the elevator doors opened and Phil came into the room. He was greeted cheerfully, and Clint rose to give Phil a hug and kiss.

“Thor, glad you’re back,” Phil said. They’d all quickly learned that getting Thor to report to S.H.I.EL.D upon return to earth was an exercise in futility.

“It’s a pleasure to see you as well, Son of Coul. I have a gift for you.” Thor retrieved the wrapped from where he’d stashed it beside the couch and handed it to Phil.

“Thank you, Thor,” Phil responded automatically, taking the present, “but you didn’t have to get me anything.” He began picking at the tape at the corners.

“Think nothing of it,” Thor dismissed with the wave of a hand.

After getting the wrapping paper undone, Phil opened the box within, revealing a watch made of some white metal and with silver accents. He lifted it carefully from the box, holding it with gentle hands, eyes revering. “It’s lovely, Thor; thank you very much.”

“‘Tis made from rare Asgardian metals. It shall not tarnish, nor will it bend, melt, or become damaged in any other way excepting aggression from other Asgardian materials,” Thor informed him.

“Thank you,” Phil said again, more earnestly this time, and Thor gave a single nod in acknowledgment, smiling.

“If you have a minute, Agent,” Tony began, “there’s something we’d like to talk to you about.”

Phil caught on immediately. “You’ve picked dates and cleared time off with Fury?”

Natasha said, “I got him to give us all of the week after next off.”

“What did you say it was for?”

“Team building.” A small smirk formed on her face, and Phil gave a small snort.

“I told Pepper I was only to be interrupted if SI was going to collapse without my immediate attention or the world was in the process of ending,” Tony threw in.

“I can deal with anything pressing in the lab in the time between now and then,” Bruce said.

“And how are you feeling about all this?” Phil asked him.

Bruce answered, “Nervous, I guess, but only a little. I just don’t know how this is going to turn out.” He twisted his hands slightly before consciously stopping himself.

“Don’t worry, Brucie,” Tony said, placing a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head. “We’ve all got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I LOVE comments of all kinds: constructive criticism, thoughts on the characters and/or plot, or even just chiding me on my late update. If you have anything you want to see in this series, feel free to let me know in a comment here or on [Tumblr](https://lexthewreck.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, question: do you guys prefer this as a series, or do you think it'd be better to just make it into a single fic? I started this as a series because I thought they'd be a little more disjointed, but now, idk. Just let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Lex


	3. Stuff and Things *not an update*

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months! There's been a lot of health stuff going on, with me and other members of my family, so that had to take priority, obviously. Things are settling down now, though, so I hope to have the next chapter up soon. 

To make up for the chapter being delayed and to thank you for being such amazing readers who comment regularly, I'm going to leave some things up to you!

1) Should the chapter be written from Bruce's POV or Tony's?  
Things to consider: If written from Bruce's POV, the chapter would have a lot of insight as to what's going on in Bruce's mind and how he feels about everything that's going on, but it will be written through the lens on Little Bruce, meaning that things may be interpreted differently than how they are meant. If written from Tony's perspective, there will be insight into not only Tony's thoughts but the rest of the team's as well, and it would be more objective. There would also be the added bonus of "seeing" all of Bruce's unintentionally adorable behavior, however, it may not always be clear what Bruce is thinking.

2) Should Little Bruce meet everyone in this chapter, or only one or two and build up to more along future chapters?  
Things to consider: If he meets everyone at once, he likely will be slightly more anxious, meaning there will likely be a scene where he shyly kind of hides his face in someone's (Clint's, Natasha's, or Tony's) shoulder and/or buries himself in one of those same people's side. This would also mean it would probably be one big chapter that may take a little while longer to write, but after that, we could move on to the next installment, theme of which has yet to be decided. If he meets one or two and builds up, he will likely be more relaxed, meaning that he will be easily accepting of each of them and be all cuddles. This would also mean that I spread it out over a couple of chapters, a little more in depth with each person than the all at once option, and it may be written a bit faster.

3) How should everyone interact with Bruce?  
Things to consider: Despite Bruce referring to them as his aunt or cousin respectively, Natasha has already taken on a kind of mothering position with Bruce, and Clint is almost more big brother than cousin. Phil isn't really into ageplay, so that would affect how he reacts with Bruce, and since Bruce hasn't interacted with him or Thor at all in his Little space, that would definitely be a factor. Thor's behavior and personality would also be something to consider. Bruce has only been Little around Steve the one time during the events in Discoveries, there is also much development ahead in that relationship as well. Bruce refers to Steve, Thor, and Phil as Uncles, but what, if any, familial position will they take with him?

4) What are some scenes you want to see?  
Things to consider: There could be someone bottle-feeding Bruce, someone could change his diaper, they could play a game, watch a movie, so on and so forth, really anything you want. It can be something I haven't though of or haven't done or something I have done that you want to see again, whatever. Also remember that the plan is for Bruce to get sick eventually, and for Tony to be called away for business. Of course, these scenes may vary depending on what the general consensus of answers to the previous questions.

5) What should the next installment of the series be about?  
Things to consider: There have been a few requests for things to go wrong and for Bruce to run away so that the team has to fix things with him. There was a request for Pepper to find out and perhaps be prudish about it since everyone else has been accepting and then for Bruce be deaged somehow, making him scared of everyone, men especially, including Tony, and for Pepper to be the only one who could take care of him. That idea would have Pepper eventually come around to being okay with the ageplay since it provided Bruce with something he missed out on in his childhood, though she, like Phil, has no interest in participating herself. Also, eventually, there will be some sexual ageplay in the series, though it will in no way take over or replace the nonsexual. I may just make an installment of the series just for that and update it between chapters of other installments when I think it needs to be done and then make a note saying when it took place. That way, those of you who do enjoy the sexual aspect as well can have that, and those of you who don't can easily avoid it. If you have any ideas for future installments, feel free to comment those as well.

Thank you all so much for being such amazing readers! Your patience with me is amazing, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate every comment I get. I love hearing what you think about what's going on and the characters. Whether it's constructive criticism or praise or some mix of the two, I love it all! If there are any other thoughts you guys want to share with me that I didn't mention above, please, go ahead! I look forward to all of your responses, and I hope to not keep you waiting for the next chapter too long.

All my love,  
Lex

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! I love getting feedback from you guys and hearing what you think. If you have any prompts for this series or even just this fic, let me know in a comment.
> 
> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
